DigiHearts
by AlmightyPopcicle
Summary: xovr with Digimon! Rated T, this contains some language. Well, a lot actually. Sora and Takuya from Digimon 4 are switched and the evil characters from both worlds plot to destroy them. A very odd story, yet full of suspense and adventure! Yay!
1. Prologue

DigiHearts

By: Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu & AlmightyPopcicle

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts or any other game, anime, book, etc. that appears. We do own a few characters, pointed out for you.

**Prologue**

A field full of happy digimon danced on the shining surface of a large crystal ball. A hooded figure slammed its fist into the large oaken table. A stray beam of light gently played on the figures face. Cold emotionless blue eyes glared at the small window until a curtain of black fog covered it. The sound of heavy footsteps filled the small chamber. The blue eyed figure looked up and sighed.

"Where were you?" he snapped.

"My, are you still edgy?" a man with white hair, eerie yellow eyes, and dark skin looked at the figure. "Well, Lucemon?"

Lucemon, the fallen angel digimon who nearly killed the West Quadrant Digidestined, growled. His pale skin, blonde hair, vampire fangs, and feminine features would scare anyone! Lucemon looked at the man and scowled.

"Remember, Ansem, I brought you back, I can easily put you back again," the fallen angel hissed.

Ansem growled.

"I told you, my name Yugure!" the Heartless shouted. "That spineless weakling is gone!"

Lucemon chuckled. He smirked.

"But as I see it you two need more planning," a silky voice bounced off the walls.

Lucemon and Yugure turned towards a woman in a long black gown and robe, with a horned headdress, pale green skin, and yellow eyes. In her hand was tall staff with a yellow-green orb at the end. A crow sat on her shoulder faithfully. Lucemon hissed. Not her…

"Maleficent…" Yugure muttered.

"Those children are a nuisance, are they not?" Maleficent asked calmly. She turned her gaze on the crystal ball. "They'll do anything to stop us. So, we must do away with them. And I know just the ones for the job."

"Oh God," groaned Yugure. "Lemme guess: the Heartless?"

If the crow could smirk, it would have.

"Yes, my small-minded friend," replied Maleficent, just as calmly. "And have you ever heard of a man named Axel?"

Lucemon folded his hands. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"But didn't he disappear, my dear?" he asked. "Or are you expecting to do some, as the humans call it, necromancy?"

Stroking her crow affectionately, the witch continued. "Only into darkness, and that has no power over me anymore. The darkness is practically mine already… But back to him. Yes, you could call it that. Or, you could call it black magic. Whichever does fine. So shall we?"

She turned and made for an even darker looking patch of air. If you looked closely, you could see purple and midnight swirls emitting from it's center. In a moment she was gone. A squawk called for the others to follow.

"What next?" moaned Lucemon, following Yugure into the portal.

DuskAngewomon: Hm. Things seem to be getting very interesting. What will happen? What plans does Maleficent have? Will Sora or the Digidestined be able to stop them? You're going to have to read to find out.


	2. Sora Takes A Dive

Mizu: …Maleficent, huh?

Popcicle: OMG it's… gasp MALEFICENT AGAIN!! dies and becomes ghost Well…. BWAHAHA!! THIS WAS ALL MY EVIL PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION- is slapped by Zeb and given a lecture

Water: Begin the story clicks the play button

**Chapter One: Sora Takes a Dive**

"Soo…" Sora, a spiky-haired, blue-eyed, key-wielding (Popcicle: cough idiot! cough) 15-year-old, leaned against a wall in the Twilight Town Sandlot.

Kairi shrugged and sighed.

"Feel's good having no universes to save at the moment, but at least maybe we could've ended up in Hollow Bastion after we sailed away on that raft thing.

"Mm-Hm."

"I dunno about you, Kairi, but I could use a muffin right about now."

"Muffin?! How can you think about muffins when we're going to die of boredom?"

The pair began walking away, towards the train station. "Besides," said Kairi. "Where can we even get a muffin here?"

"Dunno."

They were just getting into the subject of dancing bananas when Kairi noticed an eerie black mist snaking around their legs and pouring ghostlike down the Train Station steps. Shadows danced along the walls, waiting for an innocent victim to come along.

Sora stopped and slowly brought out his Keyblade. "Crap," he said, kicking a pebble. "This isn't good."

**Digimon Dimension; West Quadrant**

'GAME OVER'

"What?!" Kanbara Shinya, twelve-year-old brother of Kanbara Takuya, the heir to Fire, gasped. "Nooooo!"

Takuya, a fifteen-year-old brown haired, amber eyed boy, looked up from the dining room table. Shinya held his head. This was not happening!

"Shinya, please be quiet," Takuya groaned. "I'm trying to do my homework."

Shinya blinked and turned to him. No wonder everything he did was turning out so bad. Shinya threw his strategy guide at Takuya. Takuya instinctively put up his arm. The book bounced off his arm harmlessly and hit the wooden floor with a _thud_. Shinya growled.

"Takuya! Stop doing your homework!" he shouted. "You're messing up the balance of the universe!"

Takuya shrugged. He didn't care. He knew Shinya was exaggerating. Shinya stood up and looked over his brother's shoulder. His eyes widened. Algebra? Algebra?! What in the world?! What in two worlds was he doing algebra for?! …besides homework. Shinya pulled Takuya's worksheet away from him. Takuya blinked and glared at his brother.

"Shinya!" Takuya grabbed for the paper.

Shinya jumped back. He stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're not the only one who was bonded to a Spirit!" he boasted. "I'm a Legendary Knight!"

Takuya rolled his eyes. Standing up, he easily pulled the paper out of his brother's hand.

"I know," he said, sitting down. "But I'm bonded to the leader of the Legendary WARRIORS."

Shinya shouted in frustration.

**Kingdom Hearts Dimension; Twilight Town**

At first, Kairi just stood there, oblivious to the little, creepy, slithering Shadows lurking nearby. "Uh, Sora, what's all the commotion about?"

Sora sighed in frustration.

"They're Heartless," he said. "Believe it or not, you've met thousands of them since our island disappeared."

But strangely enough, the Heartless only danced on the walls, like Nobodies without a leader. Sora crept to the low wall overlooking the lower town, the train tracks, and further away, the sea. He was leaning on the wall and trying to think up a reason why the Heartless would be here when a blood-curdling crack echoed through the still, foggy air.

"What the- WHOA!" Sora teetered on the edge of the platform. The wall and the ground were breaking away. "Ahhh!!" He fell from the platform, doing a flip and then a neat arc before tumbling down, down, down.

For a moment, it seemed like he was floating. _'Déjà vu,'_ he thought. _'How many times in my lifetime am I gonna fall down and end up in another world?' _

Then he plunged into darkness. It felt like it had when he had fallen down that cursed rabbit hole.

"Oh God am I dead?"

Sora's voice echoed in the place, but he was still falling. Everything around him was black, but there seemed to be a bluish green light twinkling below him.

Finally, the light blinded him. All he saw was a couple blurry creatures around him before he was knocked unconscious.

**West Quadrant; Kanbara Residence**

Takuya looked at his ceiling. Something didn't feel right. Ever since he and the others saved both the human and Digital Worlds two years ago, he'd been feeling pretty strange. Probably because of being bonded to Agunimon's shadow. His mind strayed to the time when he first figured out why he was in the Digital World. He grunted. Closing his eyes, he slowly started drifting off. Shadows crawled on his walls. Takuya's eyes snapped open. Sitting up almost immediately, he looked at them.

"They're…they're just staying there," he whispered. "But…why?"

His computer flashed brightly. He instinctively shielded his eyes. He felt himself being sucked into the pure white light.

"Ahhh!"

He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was so…pure. A picture flashed in front of him. He looked at it. The picture of Seraphimon's crystalline castle stood in front of him, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Suddenly the white shown brighter, temporarily blinding him. Screaming, but not being heard, he plummeted down. He felt himself slam into solid ground. He opened his eyes but they started closing. Before he passed out he saw three blurry images that looked like people.

**Twilight Town; Sandlot**

"Hey, you awake?"

Takuya closed his eyes again and ran a hand through his hair.

"I SAID: are you AWAKE?" said the voice again. A sharp poke in the head (with a stick of course) got Mr. Sleepy bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Of course I'm awake, you nitwit!" Takuya muttered grumpily. "Ow… you just couldn't wait to poke me, could you?"

Hayner shrugged and poked the stranger again. "I'm Hayner. That's Olette, and that's Pence. And this is Twilight Town!"

"Toilet Town?" A dazed, grumpy Takuya swayed.

"This is gonna take a while."

Olette rolled her eyes and smiled. Holding out a hand, she said, "Hi. Sorry about all the trouble, but it isn't every day a kid comes falling from the sky."

"Fell from the… what? Why am I even here? Is this the Digital World?!" Takuya said, sitting up right away. "AHH!"

"Whoa, calm down! No, this is Twilight Town," said Hayner. And, more quietly and with an annoyed tone in his voice, "Not Toilet Town."

"Well see, I-I fell into my computer, and I landed here, and, and, and, and, uhhh-." Takuya was sounding like a broken record until Hayner gave him a backhand on the head. "Thanks."

Pence finally spoke up. "Well… Where exactly did you come from?" he said, rubbing his head.

Takuya took a moment to think. "Japan."

"What's a Japan?" Pence said, looking at Hayner who was shrugging.

"I have seriously no clue what is a Japan," said Hayner.

"Don't look at me," said Olette.

"Isn't that a kind of ability?" said Hayner.

Rolling his eyes, Takuya crossed his legs and arms Indian style. "It's a country," he said.

"What's a country?"

"GAAAH!"

**Twilight Town; Train Plaza**

Riku strolled onto the platform and looked around. The mist had gone away, and only a crumbled wall showed that something had happened. Kairi didn't even notice him; she was leaning over the edge, looking around for the missing boy.

"Hey?" said Riku. "Where's Sora?"

"Heh, well, funny thing…"

**Digiworld; Eh, Somewhere**

"What is it?"

"A human, you nincompoop!"

Sora groaned. He slowly opened his eyes. Where? A white bear thing with five o'clock shadow and a pinkish colored band wrapped its waist and a mustard yellow rabbit with red pants took a step back. Sora sat up and held his head.

"Why do I almost always fall on my head?" he moaned. "Who-." He paused. "What are you?"

The white thing cocked its head.

"My, sounds a bit like Takuya, doesn't he Neemon?" it turned to its companion, groaned, and turned back to Sora. "I am Bokomon, Keeper of the Book…and that idiot is Neemon."

Sora nodded slowly. It really shouldn't have been that strange to him, but somehow it was.

"That doesn't tell what you are though," he pointed out. "Well, Bokomon?"

Bokomon crossed his arms.

"Digimon," the mutant digimon stated calmly. "Digital Monsters, my friend. And you are in the Digital World, or Digiworld for short, um…and who are you?"

"Sora," Sora looked around. "The Digital World? Just to tell you I have no computer skills…at all. In fact, I almost killed myself and my two moronic friends trying to type, 'Kairi.' We got vaporized."

Bokomon paled. Neemon cocked his head.

"Hey, didn't Takuya nearly get us vaporized when he insulted Witchmon?" he asked.

Bokomon groaned and nodded. He snapped Neemon's pants. Sora cringed. That's gotta hurt. _Wootwo Wootwoooo!_

Bokomon turned and saw a large rust colored train stop next to the three. Bokomon smiled.

"Worm! Did you get them?!" he shouted.

The large Trailmon, Worm, nodded. His doors opened and group of teens stepped out. Sora blinked.

"Kairi?" he whispered.

**Twilight Town; Sandlot**

"Oh my God, Hayner, really, stop poking him!" (Takuya just sat there getting more and more annoyed.)

A tall, thin, spiky-haired girl stepped into the Sandlot. Her hair was silver and her eyes were steel grey. She wore black capris with chains and leather ropes hanging down from a belt and a tight steel grey tee-shirt with a midnight colored cropped-jacket. Two silver chains looped around it, acting like buttons. To top it off, Zeb wore black boots and spiked bands around her left ankle and neck.

Hayner dropped the stick and turned to the seriously ticked Zeb. "What got you into such a mood?"

Zeb carried a long silver blade with a black hilt and handle. A 6-pointed engraving of a star was near the bottom of the blade, and rivets and nicks in the handle showed many years of use.

"A couple pissed Heartless wandering around the marketplace, that's what," said Zeb. She shouldered the blade. "They destroyed half the tracks near the square. And burned my favorite belt."

Sure enough, a scorch mark ran along the belt around her waist. It looked as if it would snap any second.

"You know what?" said Pence. "I want some sea-salt ice cream. So, I'm off." He walked away and turned a corner.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SEA SALT ICE CREAM?!" shouted Takuya. "Kami-sama this world is demented."

"You think this one is?" retorted Zeb bluntly. "Try Halloween Town or Wonderland."

Hayner had no clue what Zeb was talking about but took her word for it.

"Sure, whatever," Takuya paused. "Then again, you try eating meat flavored apples and lettuce that doesn't taste lettuce for odd sum weeks!"

Zeb raised an eyebrow and walked forward a bit. Her boots clinked with the chains and studs on her clothing. "Oh yes, I was meaning to talk to you about something. Those Keyblade people are back and are wandering around the Train Station. But the spiky-haired guy is missing, just recently actually."

She turned and paced back to the Sandlot entrance and back to the group again.

"And what's that thing? It's beeping, you know. Quite annoying."

Takuya blinked and pulled out his red and black D-Scanner. The small screen in the golden circle was blinking. As he brought it up to his face, a symbol started shimmering on the screen.

"T-Tak…Takuya?" it was crackly and static covered the gender of the caller. "Where-?"

Takuya tried to make out ho it was, but couldn't.

"I'm…in Twilight Town?" he turned to Hayner, who rolled his eyes and nodded. "Who's this? Where are you?"

"Kou…Koui-," the connection shuddered. "Digi…Ophan…Break…"

And with that the connection was lost. Takuya sighed. Oh, great.

"What was that?" asked Olette.

"Stupid thing! I guess it doesn't work between dimensions," muttered Takuya, shaking it viciously. "Crap."

Gold sparks flew from it, and the screen flickered, brightened for a moment, and then died.

"Guess you're stuck here till the next train," said Zeb, examining her nails, which were painted black.

Takuya gaped. "T-Train? To where, exactly?"

"Who knows? Could be the beach, or the neighboring island, or even out into another world. There's two trains, and only one leads outside this world," said Hayner. "And according to my watch-," he stopped and looked at his watch. "Both just left. One for Destiny Islands, the other for the beach. Destiny Islands are all the way on the other side of the universe, so don't expect the train to be back for a week at the least."

Takuya really wanted to strangle him. After composing himself, he said, "And what world is next in line after those… islands?"

"Sorry pal, the next departure is off to Atlantica."

**Digital World; Ophanimon's Castle**

Kimura Kouichi, a raven-haired, blue-eyed fifteen-year-old boy, shook his black and gray D-Scanner. Purplish black sparks danced around his hand. He groaned. Now what? He turned to his twin brother. Minamoto Kouji, raven-haired, blue-eyed, nearly identical to Kouichi, but with longer hair tied in a ponytail, frowned. Where was Takuya?

"I'm really sorry, Luna," Sora said bowing his head. "You just look a lot like my friend."

Corona Luna, a brunette, blue-eyed fifteen-year-old girl shook her head, but smiling.

"It's okay, Sora-san," she said. "Ah, daijoubu."

Sora blinked.

"Day-Joe-boo?" he cocked his head. "What?"

Luna groaned. This was going to take so long. After finally controlling her anger, she said, "It's Japanese. The language from where I come from."

"Oh…where do you come from?" Sora asked.

"_He's dense," _Luna sweat dropped. "Uh…"

"Japan, you idiot," Shibayama Junpei, a brown haired, brown eyed sixteen-year-old boy, said. "Ugh. Where is this 'Twilight Town' anyway?"

"I told you!" Sora said, crossing his arms. "ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

Orimoto Izumi, a blonde haired, green eyed fifteen-year-old girl, and her older twin, Orimoto Ziumi, a raven haired, green eyed fifteen-year-old girl, looked at him in amusement. Himi Tomoki, a brown haired, light green eyed thirteen-year-old boy sweat dropped.

"He's short tempered like Taky," Flaremon, a rookie, vaccine dragon digimon, commented. "Odd."

Sora frowned. Who was this 'Takuya' and 'Taky' they were talking about? Kouichi whistled shrilly, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"I nearly got a hold of Takuya," he reported. "But all I got on his location was 'Twi' and 'Town'."

Sora's eyes widened. That other kid was in Twilight Town?! That was so not fair! With Kairi, who he could easily mistake for Luna, and then there were all his other friends… Sora closed his eyes and frowned.

"It seems that Sora-san and Takuya have switched places," Luna said.

"Digidestined," Ophanimon gently hovered into the lightly lit room. She held a dusty –and ratty- old book. "I…I have heard of Twilight Town. It was said that one of the old Digidestined was accidentally sent to Sora-san's dimension, but not Twilight Town," Ophanimon gulped and gripped the book uneasily.

Silently moving to a window, the Celestial Angel digimon sighed.

"I heard he was lost to darkness," she whispered. "His heart was eaten and was being controlled. But…" Ophanimon looked at the light grey-blue sky of dusk. "His name was…his name was…Ansem."

Sora's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!"

Mizu: Whoa, slow down. Ansem was a DIGIDESTINED?!

Popcicle: MIZU'S GONE NUTS!!!!! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR PITIFUL LI-

Zeb: whacks Popcicle on head with blade thing

DuskAngewomon: And what about Maleficent's plan? What does switching Sora and Takuya do? Everyone knows Kouji can easily take Taky's place as leader but not as a friend. So what'd with that do? Leadership for the Digidestined isn't really difficult to fix. And why switch Sora?

Water: watches Popcicle run from Zeb

DuskAngewomon: sweat drops. find out next time!


	3. Almighty Zeb

Mizu: Last time we found out that Ansem was a Digidestined. But why did they switch Sora and Takuya? Who knows?

Popcicle: cackles evilly

Mizu: sweat drops o-okay…

**Chapter 2: Almighty Zeb**

Takuya cringed. "Damn it," he swore, kicking the wall. "And who's the kid who disappeared?"

"Sora," said Zeb. "Apparently, a swarm of Heartless tried to devour the Train Station and was scared away by something. I still don't know what."

"Well, we're gonna go," said Hayner. "Bye!"

He and Olette walked away, leaving Zeb and Takuya alone in the Sandlot.

"Sora… The name… it sounds so…"

"Familiar?"

"Yeah," replied Takuya. "How'd you-"

"You and Sora are connected," said Zeb. "And with that connection, so are we to you and your own friends to us. I know these things because I, too, have been to the Digital World."

"H-How…" Takuya hadn't a clue what to think.

"But it was a long, long time ago," said Zeb. "When I was learning black magic from Lulu, a good friend, I came to a machina yard in another world. It… scared me."

"And…?" said Takuya, eager for her to go on.

"I came to a small underground room. There, I found a glowing screen. It beeped, and I was pulled inside. There was a light, and then I was dropped in an odd place. It wasn't long before something grabbed me and pulled me back inside the small room, though I had found these files in a Digivice."

Zeb reached into her pocket and pulled out a bunch of folded papers. "Luckily, my friend Cid was able to copy the information onto his own computer. These are some of the things that were inside the Digivice."

Takuya took them and examined each one. It was part of the Digiworld's history. There were pictures of various Digimon, places, and there, in blue ink, was Takuya's own picture and data.

"Whoa!" he said, flipping through the pages.

"Whoa indeed," said Zeb.

**Ophanimon's Castle**

Sora paced back and forth. Ansem was a Digidestined? And…who was this Takuya!? Why did his name sound so…

"Familiar?" Sora whispered. He looked up and saw that Luna and Kouji were talking about something. Kouji must've said something really unexpected because Luna's eyes widened. She looked down.

"K-," Luna stopped in the middle of her sentence. She gently put a hand to her heart. That was odd. She flinched. What was going on?! She felt something wrapped around her. It was slimy, but nothing was there. Cold, invisible tentacles clasp the pale blue heart shaped gem hanging from her neck. For a second it seemed to not react, like a normal stone, but it started glowing like blue fire. Kouji instantly shielded his eyes. When the light died down, a motionless lizard like creature was lying at Luna's and Kouji's feet. The strange black reptile seemed to melt and a light orange and white Digi-egg flew away.

"What was that?" Junpei asked. An inky puddle of goo slowly crawled toward Kouji.

"Blue Blaster!" the puddle was turned into what looked like black glass before it dissipated. A Gabumon walked over to Kouji.

"Be careful, Kouji," he said. "Those things have been ruining a lot of mons' homes and villages."

"But what are they?" Tomoki asked picking up a Gomamon. "They can't be Shades…could they?"

Luna shook her head.

"Shades disappear when separated from their host, remember?" she said and then shuddered. "They…they only listen to Vampmon anyway."

"They're a cross between a Heartless and a Shade…" Ophanimon told them. "But they are called Yurei."

"Ghosts…" Izumi whispered.

**Twilight Town; Sandlot**

"This isn't a good place right now, if Heartless are around," said Zeb. "Let's go to the market; there are more people there. And maybe we can find Kairi and Riku while we're at it."

"Who're they?"

"Oh my God, haven't you been paying attention?!"

**West Quadrant; Corona Residence**

Hikage Night, a blonde, crimson eyed fifteen-year-old boy, adopted brother of Luna, looked at his computer. A box with the words 'You've Got Mail' flashing in it popped up. He opened it, read it, stood up, grabbed his short-sleeved jacket, ran down the stairs, pulled on his shoes, and ran to Shibuya Train Station.

"_Duskmon! Wake up, you walking eyeball! What's going on it the Digital World?!" _Night mentally shouted at his Spirit.

_I wouldn't know, _the icy voice of Duskmon cut through his psyche. _Just shut up and let me sleep._

"Some help he is," Night groaned.

Night walked up to the ticket machine and dug into his pockets. He paled.

"Oh, come on!" he hissed. "This is not happening!"

He hit the machine with his fist. (At least he didn't bash his skull on it like a certain goggle head.) The machine beeped and a crimson ticket popped out. Night smiled. Thank kami-sama Ophanimon used many machines! He ran to the gates, put in his ticket, and ran to the elevator. He just ran into the small room when the doors closed. Shinya smiled at him.

"Digital World, here we come!"

**Twilight Town; Market**

"Sorry, Kairi, haven't seen Sora in days," said a shopkeeper. "If I hear anything, I'll tell you."

Kairi banged her head on the wall and cursed under her breath. Riku crossed his arms and stood off to the side.

"I can't believe it! He just disappeared off the face of the world!" said Kairi. "I knew that place looked odd."

"Odd? What's so odd about a Heartless infected town?" said Zeb, coming up to them. "What's odder is this kid."

Kairi turned a saw a head of brown, spiky hair. Thinking it was Sora (God knows why), she hugged him. Zeb sweat dropped.

"Sora!"

"Um, uh, sorry, but my name's Takuya," the goggle head said awkwardly.

"Don't you ever listen and stop jumping to conclusions?" said Zeb. "Kairi, Sora's somewhere in another dimension."

Riku sighed and crossed his arms. Typical.

"Again?!" said Kairi, backing quickly away from Takuya. "Crapo."

Takuya blinked. Kairi looked a lot like Luna. So odd. Riku turned to the new comer.

"His name's Takuya?" he asked. "Pretty weird name."

"Weird?" Takuya glared at the other boy. Maybe to them, sure, but still that comment stung. "Zeb's a pretty weird name too."

Zeb's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"I don't think you should have said that," said Riku, smirking.

And sure enough, Takuya got a swift backhand to his head.

"Ow! Geez," muttered Takuya, rubbing his sore head.

"No wonder your head's so big," remarked Zeb. "It's filled with hot air."

Before Takuya could even make a retort, his D-Scanner glowed bright red. Suddenly, a figure about the same size as Takuya appeared in front of them. His skin was dark tan with white symbols on his chest and under his emerald eyes, his hair was a fiery orange color as was his tail, his feet were three toed, he had rust red shoulder armor, anklets, silver and rust red gauntlets, rust red capris with a black belt connected to a silver buckle with the symbol of Fire on it, his ears were pointed with a gold earring in each, and he had the stumps of horns on his head. He turned to the stunned face of Kairi, the mildly surprised face of Riku, and the indifferent face of Zeb.

"So these are the ones you were talking to," the demon digimon turned back to his partner. "Takuya, there's something you have to know."

"What is that?" Riku asked. "A genie?"

The digimon turned to Riku and smirked.

"More on the lines of demon, but whatever," he turned back to Takuya. "As I was saying-."

"I've never seen you before," Zeb interrupted him. "What kind of digimon are you?"

"Flamon," Flamon tapped his foot. "Now can I speak?"

"Yes."

"Takuya, you know the sword we use as EmperorGreymon?" Flamon asked.

"Yeah, the Dragon Soul Sword, why?" Takuya looked at the digimon. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…"

"Ahhh!"

"Run!"

"It's gonna eat everyone!"

The small group turned around. A huge surge of people were running towards them. Managing to keep his balance, Takuya looked up at what looked like a giant bird. It was big, black and looked oddly like Birdramon, but wasn't Birdramon or Saberdramon.

"Everyone head for the Train Station," said Zeb, oddly calm. "Quickly."

"But what the heck-?"

"No time for questions," said Zeb, hurrying them towards the ramp. She stayed behind and pulled Riku aside. "Is the world train back yet?"

It was strange for a world train to get back so soon, but sometimes portals opened out of nowhere due to magic coming from worlds such as Destiny Islands and the King's castle.

Riku just nodded and bolted away, with Zeb close behind.

At the station, a blue and yellow train was stopped at the platform inside. It was old-fashioned looking and had bright neon yellow stars and squiggly lines all around it. Quite cheery looking, actually.

Zeb slammed some muny on one of the ticket booth counters and grabbed the tickets in a hurry.

"All aboard!" said a voice. It was just a voice, neither the train nor a person, but whatever it was got whoever needed a lift scrambling to get onboard.

"Where's this one going anyway?" said Takuya.

"Not the digital world, if that's what you're thinking," said Zeb. The group was sitting on the indigo cushions along the sides of the train. "This one's going to Hollow Bastion."

Kairi cringed and Riku blinked. From past experiences, Hollow Bastion wasn't exactly their favorite world.

Zeb noticed and sighed. "Don't worry," she said. "It's back in good hands. The Restoration Team of Hollow Bastion, to be exact. Leon, Merlin, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, and some others make it up. They're restoring the town and castle to its former glory."

Takuya slumped in his seat. Would he ever get back home? The hairs on his neck stood up. Chills ran up and down his spine. He rubbed his arms. Why was it so cold? Looking at the others, he blinked. They looked fine. Even Flamon, who had a direct link to him. Wasn't it cold? A feeling like a flutter or like when he flapped his wings as BurningGreymon danced across his mind.

"Huh?" he looked up. The lights dimmed. Zeb looked up. What was going on?

_/Human/ _the voice was gravelly, and defiantly not ShadowAgunimon's. _/Do you wish to go home/_

"What?" Takuya whispered.

_/You will need strength to fight the evils in this dimension. You will need to show me your power/ _the voice continued. _/Show me the power of the Heir of Fire. / _

An icy wind ripped through the train. Flamon stood up. Whatever was coming meant trouble. The door opened and a small creature toddled in. It was about the size of a three-year-old, was wearing a ninja outfit, and had piercing orange eyes. It took out a ninja star and threw it at Kairi and Riku. Before Riku could react, Takuya was up and held the star between his fore-finger and his middle one. Everyone looked at him. He blinked. How did he do that? Since when did he have that kind of speed?

"How in the world?!" the midget ninja shouted. "Lord Lucemon told me you had no such speed!"

"Lucemon?!" Takuya and Flamon shouted.

"You're one of the ones that I saw on my short trip to the Digital World," said Zeb calmly. The 16-year-old raised an eyebrow. "And Lucemon… isn't he… a bit girlish-looking?" She smirked and leaned back in her seat, completely calm.

Takuya smiled for the first time after the whole falling out of the sky incident. "Yes, but he's not to be underestimated. For a freaking gender confused fallen angel, he packs a punch."

The midget took out a very short katana. He lounged at Takuya. Kairi cried out. The blade would've cut his head clean off, if Takuya hadn't ducked and plunged the star into the ninja's small stomach. The ninja sputtered and walked backward a hand on its stomach. Indigo blood dripped from in between its fingers. It glared at Takuya before falling to its knees and dissipating in a flash of colorful lights. Takuya panted. That…he…just…

"Takuya…" Flamon looked at him in surprise. Takuya couldn't –wouldn't- kill anything, but he…

_/You have done something you would never have done to protect you friends/_ the voice filled the cabin. _/You are worthy. / _

**Hollow Bastion; Somewhere… uhhh, in Hollow Bastion**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Takuya was screaming, and, once again, falling. The others, however, seemed fine. Zeb was sitting in the air, lazily twirling her sword, Kairi was laying on her back with her eyes closed humming, and Riku just fell upside down with the blankest of all blank expressions on his face.

"Could ya please stop screaming?" said Zeb, looking up at her spinning blade. "It's giving me a headache."

"How can I stop screaming?!?" cried Takuya. "I'm falling 1000 feet from the air for the love of kami-sama!!"

"It's actually quite simple," replied Zeb. "Step one: keep your tongue inside your mouth. Step two: close your mouth. Step 3: keep it closed. There, wa-la. Have a cookie."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cookie. Why it was there… Don't ask. It flew from Zeb's hand and kind of hovered there.

"Um… ok," said Takuya, shrugging. He popped the cookie in his mouth. "Yum! Chocolate chip!"

And just as quickly as they were there, they weren't. The party was standing just outside the Restoration Team base. A few people went by, but not many.

"Don't use any weapons around here," warned Zeb to Takuya. "They have a security system that attacks unidentified stu-."

"RENNY!! How many times have I told you to stay away from the damn Heartless?!?!"

Zeb stopped and watched a screaming girl being chased by a guy with a white t-shirt run up the steps and around a corner.

"What the hell?" said Takuya as Renny bolted by.

"I ain't done with you, you little… crap."

A black swarm of Heartless rounded the corner Renny had run from. No wonder he was mad.

"Apparently the castle isn't de-bugged yet I see," said Zeb as the angry mob of Heartless ran after the two. "Well, they'll be taking care of that little problem. Let's go inside."

As the other three passed Flamon and Takuya, Takuya gaped at them. "We're just gonna sit here and wait?! What's wrong with you people?!"

Flamon shrugged and followed suit and went inside too.

"I hate times like these."

Takuya practically jumped out of his skin as Renny popped up next to him. She turned to him and smiled.

"What? Scared of an evil carrot like me? Ha!"

"H-How'd you-"

"The Restoration Team has a-"

"Security system, I know," said Takuya. "But how do you get rid of all those… eh, things?"

"You take a stick like this-," Renny flipped a 2-foot-long stick into her hand. "And throw it in the opposite direction! Like so."

She hurled it at a wall. "See? Instant distraction! Then, you bash them on the head with something like this." She reached behind her and took a wooden rod from a sling. It was pretty simple: a piece of dark wood with a long red ribbon tied to the end with a couple silver beads hanging from it. "As shown now." Renny banged the stick on Takuya's head madly. She stopped and fired a flame at a small passing Shadow. It disappeared in a puff of pie scented smoke. Renny smiled at the scowling Takuya.

"…let me burn that stick…" Takuya reached for his D-Scanner. He reframed from Spirit evolving. A fiery sensation ran across his temples.

"WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Renny twirled away and accidentally fired a couple icicles at the wall, where they blew into a billion teeny tiny pieces of ice. "Woops! Stupid stick!!" She suddenly got very mad at the stick and bashed at the wall with it. Oddly enough, it didn't splinter into- must I say it? Teeny tiny pieces.

"Renny…" an unknown voice sighed. Turning around, Takuya saw a girl about his age. The girl was dressed in a crimson jacket that had the sleeves ripped off with, in black Japanese kanji, the symbol for fire on the back. An orange T-shirt with a dragon on the front adorned her upper body and she had black jeans. On her feet were steel toed burgundy sneakers. In a sling on her back were an ebony bow and a set of arrows. She glanced at Takuya.

"Aren't you with Zeb and those Keyblade kids?" she asked finally turning to him fully. The girl turned to Renny who was currently bashing the skulls of a few Heartless. "Hold on." She took out an arrow, aimed, muttered an incantation, and let go. The arrow burst into flames and landed in the back of a Shadow. The Shadow disappeared in a puff of lime-scented smoke. Pyra pushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Who are you?" she asked. Takuya blinked a few times.

"I'm-."

"Stupid goggle head!" an enraged Zeb walked up to the boy. She gave his head a backhand. "Stupid!"

"Owari!" Takuya shouted in Japanese. Everyone stared at him blankly. "Shimatta…" He rubbed his head. Everyone, even the Heartless, blinked and continued to stare at the boy.

"Eh… ok," said Renny, running a hand through her spiked blonde hair. She wore camouflage capris that scrunched up at the end with 2 belts too big for her. She had a black and gold vest with the collar turned up and a long, red, fringed scarf wrapped around her neck so that the ends hung down to her knees in front of her. She had large brown gloves and black sneakers with no laces. And no one can forget the goggles perched upon her head either.

Zeb finished the job and sliced the remaining Heartless until they were gone in a poof of black, banana-scented smoke.

"Ok goggle heads, lets get a move on!" said Zeb, shouldering her sword and walking towards a huge castle in the distance. "The Restoration Team is up at Ansem's room."

"Ansem who?" Takuya rubbed his aching head and trailed after them. "And where's-"

"Riku and Kairi?" said Renny. "They'll catch up later. They need to check Cid's computer to make sure Sora isn't trying to hack into the system… like last time. And it didn't go very well…"

"I see…"

**West Quadrant; Digital World**

Luna looked at the cloudy sky. She frowned. Stupid weather… Glancing over her shoulder at their two new companions, she gulped. Night still couldn't control Duskmon very well and Shinya would not listen to anyone, besides himself. Flaremon stared helplessly at her. Luna wasn't herself. The sound of the flap of wings alerted the group that they weren't alone. Luna looked up and sighed in relief. Karasumon landed next to her. His fiery brown hair that was a flaming red at the tips blew gently in the wind. His amber eyes looked at the small group. His clothes consisted of a red long sleeved shirt with a white collar, black pants, black shoes, and a golden charm of a three-legged crow on a red and gold band around his neck. He sighed and dedigivolved. A near twin of Takuya if it wasn't for his hair being tamer and longer took the warrior's place. A small purple digimon trotted up to him.

"Yasuko…" Luna trailed off. Seeing Yasuko…he reminded her too much of Takuya. "Where were you?"

Yasuko took a breath. He turned to her and said, "Chunks of the Digital World are disappearing and Yurei are everywhere. Seraphimon was nearly killed."

Luna clenched her fist.

"What?" a long pause followed. Finally, though it was strained, Luna managed to say something. "What…what about Kerpymon?" The large rabbit digimon had given her the ability to use Digimentals. If anything had happened to him…

Yasuko looked down.

"H-He was killed in front of me…" Luna's eyes widened.

"Did you try to stop them?!" she shouted. Yasuko shook his head. The brunette haired girl slapped him. Yasuko gently touched his cheek.

"Sumimasen," Yasuko whispered. "I'm sorry."

Sora gently held Luna's shoulder.

"Relax," he said. "You told me digimon can be reborn."

"B-But…" Luna closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "It doesn't take the pain away…"

Sora frowned. He ran a hand through his spiky brown hair. Bokomon gently tugged his shorts hem. The Keyblade wielder stared at the mutant digimon.

"Um, Sora, my dear boy, look at your blade…" Bokomon pointed to the Keyblade's, well, blade. Sora turned to the large key. Glimmering on the key part was an odd looking device. It looked like a D-Scanner, but it had a small crown shaped keychain dangling from the gold ring around the screen. Its colors were black and red. It pretty much looked like Takuya's old D-Scanner, but with a gold ring instead of silver. A flash of golden light appeared before the fifteen-year-old. A bouncing ball of pink fluff with light gold wings, a gold plume on its head, blue eyes, and three string like tails with a small feather of pink and black on the ends smiled at him.

"Hiya! I'm Momomon! An in-training vaccine digimon!" she chirped. Sora stared at it for a few moments.

"You're… pink," he said.

"Pink's your color!" squeaked Momomon.

"I'M GOING NUTS!" Sora clutched his head and jumped up and down crazily.

"No, I think it's just anxiety," said Junpei, nodding.

"AHHH!! PINK FLUFFY BLOBS!!" Momomon followed Sora with her eyes as he ran in circles.

Shinya stared at the fifteen-year-old running in circles. He kind of reminded the young Kanbara about his brother. Shinya sighed.

"Dude, I know this one kid who has a Hawkmon and its in-training form is a pink fluffy blob…" Shinya rolled his eyes. "And the kid's a GUY."

Luna rolled her eyes and hit Sora on the head.

"Cut it out," she hissed. "Respect your digimon, or it'll turn into something like Megidramon." The girl pushed her hair out of her face. "You're so immature."

Sora rubbed his head. He looked at the pink fluffy blob at his feet. Sora sighed.

"I'll admit that it's cute, but I'm not carrying it…"

**A Few Moments Later…**

"I can't believe I'm carrying this thing…" Sora complained. Momomon happily hummed. Luna glared at the boy.

"Will you stop complaining?" she hissed. "Kami-sama, you complain more than Junpei…"

"I don't complain that much!" the stocky boy in front of her shouted. Tentomon chuckled.

"Relax, Junpei," he said. "She didn't insult you."

Sora looked at her sourly. Luna frowned.

"I'll make you carry Flaremon if you don't shut up," she threatened, motioning towards the large rookie digimon who came up to her armpit. Sora stared at the rookie digimon of a few moments and then nodded in defeat. Luna blinked and then looked away. She had felt something odd in her heart.

"_Oh, kami-sama, no," _she thought desperately. _"Not another crush…"_

She glanced at Sora again. She quickly did a double take.

"_He looks so much like…Takuya."_

**Unknown Area**

Lucemon stared at the blade in triumph. The Dragon Heart Blade… The fallen angel digimon could just smell the power coming off it. The hilt was made of pure yellow and white gold and was shaped like a dragon where the blade met the hilt and a red jewels were on the bottom of the hilt and on the dragon's forehead. On the arrow shaped blade, by the hilt, the dragon's tongue laid on the pure polished iron metal with a pentagram inside the circled tongue. Lucemon couldn't wait until the purged the blade of all its justness. As the fallen angel walked out of the room, the blade slowly started sparkling and then it disappeared to where the one it chosen was.

X----------

Mizu: OO …

Popcicle: twitches pink, fluffy… twitch-twitch Bye for now… twitch twitch


	4. Digivolve, Momomon! Digivolve!

Mizu: Hi!!! 

Popcicle: Pie! Water stares at her

Mizu: Okay… turns to readers onward, brave warriors! Onward!

**Chapter 3: Digivolve, Momomon! Digivolve!**

The small group of eleven children and fourteen digimon walked through the Forest Kingdom. Sora, who currently had Momomon on his head, walked sullenly next to Luna, who wouldn't answer any of his questions, due to the following reasons: one, he wouldn't stop asking questions; two, he wouldn't stop asking questions; three, they were pointless questions; four, he was ticking her off; and five, he wouldn't stop asking questions. Luna sighed angrily.

"Sora, would you –could you- please shut the hell up?!" she shouted.

"You shut the BEEP up!!" screamed Momomon, flapping her small wings. "YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!!"

They stopped and stared at the small digimon.

"Wow Momomon," said Sora. "Talk about colorful vocabulary."

Luna clenched her fist and glared at the small digimon. Momomon stuck out her tongue. Flaremon held her partner back. A low rumble came from around the small group. Everything started shaking. Luna turned around to try to help Tomoki or Shinya, but found herself falling back. Sora instinctively caught her, causing both of them blush. Soon, the earthquake ended and Sora and Luna still found themselves in that awkward position. Realizing it, they jumped back from each other. Still blushing, Luna whipped around and glared at her fellow Digidestined.

"Don't you dare tell Takuya!" she growled.

"Or Kairi," Sora added.

The others nodded. They did not want to face a pissed Luna or angry Sora.

"I'll tell 'em both!" Momomon shouted happily. Sora and Luna turned to the small digimon.

"I hate you…"

**Somewhere in Hollow Bastion**

"I like-"

"Ren, say it again and you'll find that you're missing a nose in the morning."

It was a surprisingly long walk, and Ren was getting bored. REEEALLY bored. And Takuya was getting very annoyed.

"Muffin."

"STOP!"

"Banana."

"STOP!"

"I LIKE TATER TOTS!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"NAH-NAH-NAAAAH!" teased Ren.

"IDIOT!!"

"FREAK!!"

"BAKA!!"

"ZACKISH MALISH!!"

"KICHIGAI!!"

"SHINATTA!!"

"ABAZUREON'NA!!"

"CRUSTY CRAP HOLE!!"

"MATTAKU NO BAKA!!"

"ASSHOLE!!! AND THAT'S FINAL!!!" shouted Ren.

Before Takuya could shout another insult at Ren, Flamon clamped his hand firmly over the goggle head's mouth.

"Takuya…" Flamon sighed. "Come on, relax."

"Nev'bur!" Takuya shouted into Flamon's hand. Ren started twirling her stick around in triumph. Takuya reached for his D-Scanner. Pyra and Zeb sighed. It was going to be a loooong walk…

**East Quadrant; Yagami Residence**

Eighteen-year-old Yagami Taichi groaned. Too early… The brown haired, chocolate brown eyed boy stumbled out of his room in a blue shirt with an orange star of each sleeve, an orange shirt under that, brown pants, and white socks. As the Digidestined of Courage walked into his living room, his sister looked up from her book.

"Morning, onichan!" fifteen-year-old Yagami Hikari said smiling. She brushed a piece of brunette hair out of her crimson eyes. Her white feline digimon smiled at the older boy.

"Good Morning, Taichi," Gatomon greeted. The champion digimon went back to reading. Taichi's in-training partner bounced on the table. Koromon smiled at his partner.

"Morning! Morning! Morning! Morning!" the small pinkish digimon shouted.

"Too early…" Taichi grumbled sitting down. He laid his head down. "Ugh…"

Hikari stared at her brother.

"Taichi! Watch your sister!" their mother shouted. "I'll be right back!"

Taichi waved his arm tiredly. Mrs. Yagami smiled and then left.

"Is she going to the health food store?" Taichi asked looking up. Hikari shrugged. The two stared at each other and then ran to the door. They flung open the door and shouted after their mother.

"Don't go to the health food store!"

"Please! Don't!"

Their mother just ignored them. Taichi and Hikari exchanged looks. They groaned. Gatomon and Koromon weren't in the kitchen. The two Digidestined walked down the short hall and found them in the computer room. They stared at them curiously. The screen flickered to life and the foursome found themselves being sucked in.

**West Quadrant; Digital World **

"AHH!! MUTANT CAT, MUTANT CAT!!" screamed Sora, running away from Munekomon, the evolved form of Momomon. "What the hell is that?!"

"You idiot it's me! Momomon!" said the cat. It was a purple and slightly pink lynx type cat with three string-like tails with a pink and black feather on the end, two long strings with the same feather coming out of her head with an orange feather between her ears, blue eyes, and pale orange wings.

"H-how'd you get like that?" said Sora.

"She digivolved, you idiot," said Ziumi.

"Idiot," muttered Luna.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU PEOPLE GONNA CALL ME AN IDIOT?!?!" shouted Sora.

"Are we sure Taky didn't just start doing cosplay?" Junpei asked staring at the enraged boy. "Because that sounds so much like 'im."

Munekomon just kinda sat there, basking in the stupidity of it all.

"How many times will she 'digivolve'?" Sora asked eyeing the purple cat warily.

"Depends," Yasuko said. "If she can Digi-armor evolve, or not. If not then she only has about three more forms, unless she has a corrupted evolution, like a certain cousin of mine."

"Don't bring Takuya into this, Yasuko," Luna hissed. Yasuko looked at the girl frowningly.

"He has to know that some evolutions do turn out for the worst," Yasuko said reasonably. "I didn't mean to make it sound like Takuya was an idiot-," Yasuko muttered something under his breath, "-I did it to warn Sora."

Luna growled. Yasuko had a way of picking at her nerves. The Heir to Energy turned on her heel and continued walking. The others stared at her back. She seemed really hurt. Flaremon's ears drooped in sadness.

"Luna…" the large rookie followed her partner. The others slowly started following her.

**Later; First Watch**

Sora groaned. First watch… woo! The brown haired boy stared at the sky. The three moons gently glittered in the sky. Yellow, red, and light blue light glimmered with the pale light of the stars.

"Three moons…" Sora trailed off. He felt like saw them before. "So familiar."

"Familiar? How?" Sora jumped as Luna sat down next to him. Sora stared at the girl.

"It's just familiar, okay?" Sora asked looking away.

"You sound like Takuya," Luna giggled. She smiled at him. "Maybe you're connected."

Sora blinked. That's was practically the first time she smiled at him.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Um… how come I got a little bigger…?"

A very tall digimon walked over.

"I'm digivolving very fast," she said. "I think I'm 6 feet tall!" Tobiatumon, the digivolved form of Munekomon, stood far above the two teenagers. To be exact, she was 6 foot 3, blackish purple in color, had silver circle markings around her eyes, three string-like tails with the usual feather but this time tipped with silver, a very bright purple plume on her head and two long strings with the same kind of black and silver feather on the end. To top it off, she had silvery wings and 4 overlapping purple, silver, and black poncho-like robes with a long red scarf. Her arms and legs did not show.

"Hey! Who said you could get taller than me?!" said Sora, standing on his tiptoes and jumping. But Tobiatumon just looked down at the hopping kid.

"You gotta try harder than that my friend," she said. A small amused smile crossed her face. "Besides, you don't control me."

Luna watched in amusement as Sora continued to jump up and down. She sighed.

"You can't control when your partner will digivolve, Sora," she said, a small smile formed on her face. "Besides, VolcanoMagmamon is about the same size."

"Well, your partner's already the size of a horse!" Sora turned to her. Luna glanced at the four foot eleven digimon sleeping behind her.

"She's not_ that _big," Luna said looking a bit offended. "My partner's just a big digimon, just like a Guilmon."

**Hollow Bastion; Path to the Castle**

"That idiot!" muttered Zeb, running to catch up with a very angry ShadowAgunimon and a very ticked off Renny.

"FREAK!!" screeched mage-form Ren, hurling a rock of ice from 20 feet in the air.

"ASS!!" retorted ShadowAgunimon as he dodged.

Mage-form Renny was basically Renny with 3 pairs of dragonfly-like wings and pointed ears. And ten times as much anger.

As a fireball sent by the Digimon met its target, Ren called out, "CURE!" as loud as possible. A fountain of green bubbles exploded over her head and immediately wounds were healed.

"HEY! No fair!" yelled ShadowAgunimon. "How come you get the cool spells?"

"It's called LEARNING, which I highly doubt you know definition of," called down Ren. She stuck a forked tongue out at him. "So there."

"RAAWR!!" ShadowAgunimon let loose a chain of fireballs, blasts, and other mixed attacks.

Ren simply dodged and countered with thunder and a couple icicles.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Renny, circling ShadowAgunimon. "Get your fat head in the game!"

A low growl emitted from his throat. A small smirk formed on his lips.

"All right, but you asked for it," data encircled him. "Slide Evolution!"

A large shadowy version of BurningGreymon took his place.

"ShadowGreymon!" he announced, spreading his pitch black wings proudly.

"Pish posh!" said Ren with a snobby British accent. She stuck up her nose and put her hands on her hips. "I say!"

"Snobby much?" Flamon muttered under his breath. ShadowGreymon's golden eyes turned bright red. "Here we go again…"

ShadowGreymon's silver Rudri Tarpana flipped around. Black fiery energy bullets erupted from the guns hidden under the silver metal.

"REFLECT!!" screeched Ren just as the bullets were about to hit her. She had put her arms out and turned her head away and closed her eyes in case the newer spell didn't work. She opened one eye and looked. The bullets had stopped, but slowly they were beginning to swivel around and turn the other way. Without warning, they shot back at ShadowGreymon. The dragon groaned, but the attack bounced off his armor, surprisingly.

"How the hell-?!" Ren stared at the dragon in surprise. "In all my two times of using this spell it always worked."

"Two times?" Flamon lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It's a new one! Just discovered! AND I'M ONE OF THE FIRST ONES TO USE IT!! So there," Ren huffed.

Without notice, ShadowGreymon slammed her with his tail. Ren just managed to dodge and counter with thunder.

"Geez, watch where you swing that thing!" said Ren, dusting herself off. "You'll poke someone's eye out!"

ShadowGreymon cocked his head slightly and then flew up higher. The shadow dragon turned back to the girl. His red eyes glistened with a glimmer of…amusement? A low gravelly chuckle emitted from his throat. Black fire erupted from his armor. He whorled around and sent a wave of the black flames, hungry and angry, at the mage a few feet under him.

With barely enough time to think, Ren spun her rod until it was only a blur and hoped for the best. As the flames struck the twirling stick, it crept around the sides and licked the tips of the spikes in her hair.

"SHIT!!!" She almost dropped the stick and shot mixed attacks-firaga, blizzaga, thundaga, and even reflect and magnet. "SHIT-SHIT-SHIT!!!" It looked a lot like she was hopping around in midair.

Unfortunately, magnet draws enemies CLOSER and that wasn't exactly what Ren wanted at the moment. ShadowGreymon flapped his wings to get away, but the more he tried to fight the pull, the more he was drawn in. The large shadow dragon hissed as a blizzaga attack hit him square in the face and froze one eye.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted. "YOU FLIPPING FREAK! RAAWR!!"

Ren, however, could care less. She was trying to put out the small fire that was ablaze on her head. Another wave of blue static hurtled toward ShadowGreymon and pulled him in closer. A couple thundaga attacks- more powerful now that he was closer to the caster- rained down on him.

And then the fire was out as Ren practically stabbed her hair with an icicle. A stream of smoke steamed off her fringed hair.

"Ahhh," she said, smiling. But after losing concentration, she flipped back into human form and found herself falling about 50 feet from the air. "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!"

Her voice echoed up and got fainter as she fell, arms and legs flailing madly. ShadowGreymon, much to his disappointment, had lost a lot of energy and had dedigivolved.

"AHHHHHH!" Takuya fell down screaming. Ren did a few somersaults and landed in a sitting position. She shook her head dizzily.

"That could've been worse," she muttered.

"AHHHHHH!"

_Crash!_

"Ow…" Takuya was sprawled across Ren's stomach. Ren moaned. The two fifteen-year-olds slowly opened their eyes and then blinked. Ren blushed.

"Get off me you asshole!" Ren shouted pushing –more like punching- the male goggle head off her. Takuya rubbed his bruised cheek.

"Damn it, lady," he muttered. Flamon groaned at his partner's antics.

"You're such an immature baby!" Ren growled standing up.

"What was that?!" Takuya hissed as he stood up. Flamon instantly hooked his arms under Takuya's armpits and held him back.

"Easy Takuya!" the hybrid rookie said urgently.

Ren stuck out her tongue and picked up her rod. "You're lucky," she said. "Usually I beat the crap out of anyone who scorches the hair. But I'll let you slide. Once." She ran a hand through her burnt spikes.

Takuya growled and fought against his Spirit's hold.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" he shouted.

"TAKUYA!" Flamon shouted angrily. "Will you give it a flipping break?! Do I have to tell Kerpymon!? And didn't she just say she _wasn't_ gonna whack you with her stick!?"

**West Quadrant; Digital World; Fortuneteller Village**

The group of eleven children and fourteen digimon walked through the village. They passed a stall with a fox looking digimon sitting at a small table. She smiled at them and motioned for them to come in. Flaremon glanced at the sign written in Digi-Script.

"'Ofuda Readings'?" she read. "Luna, what's an ofuda?"

"Hm? Ofuda? Ofuda is paper, wood, or metal with a spell or kami written on it for Shinto shrines," Luna smiled at her partner. "Syaoran uses them all the time."

Flaremon nodded. The fox digimon, a Taomon smiled at them.

"Who's first?" she asked. Everyone indicated to Luna who blinked. Luna shrugged and sat down.

"I must take a bit of your aura, if that is all right with you," Taomon looked at the girl in front of her. Luna nodded.

Taomon chanted an incantation and Luna's aura appeared as the form of both Fairymon and Wiccamon. The shifting aura surprised Taomon who gulped.

"Sister," she called. She turned to the girl in front of her. "My sister deals with auras like yours."

A purple version of Taomon walked out of the back room. The virus version of Taomon looked at Luna emotionlessly and gently pulled out a deep indigo kanji from her robe. She muttered something in an ancient language. A bit of Luna's aura turned into a beautiful shimmering ofuda. Doumon knelt next to her sister. Kanji formed on the energy ofuda.

"'A conversation in the future might hurt one of the ones you aim to protect'," Doumon read. She turned her piercing blue eyes on Luna. "Be careful, Energy Heir."

"Huh…"

"Next…"

"Sora," Tobiatumon pushed her partner in front of Taomon and Doumon. The two vixen digimon nodded. Sora knelt down where Luna was once kneeling. Taomon chanted an incantation and his aura appeared. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. If it was Takuya, the aura would be a mixture of fire and black fire. Sora's aura was golden and its form looked like Agunimon. Taomon nodded slightly. She looked at her sister who nodded. Taomon pulled out a crimson kanji while Doumon pulled out another indigo one. They chanted at the same time.

An energy ofuda gently landed in front of the two vixens. When the kanji finally appeared, Taomon looked troubled.

"It's incomplete," she said. Doumon nodded.

"'I am Yang, I am light, but together-,'" Doumon read. "That's all it says."

"Who could have the other half?" Junpei asked. The other Digidestined, excluding Luna, shrugged.

"Takuya."

"What?" the others turned to Sora.

"Takuya has the other half," he whispered.

"T-Takuya?" Luna stared at the brunette boy in front of her.

"How would you know?" Junpei asked narrowing his eyes. "Unless you did something to him."

"I didn't even know about Takuya until got to this dimension!" Sora shouted glaring at them. "How would I know Takuya was my other half?"

"Yin and yang…" Luna trailed off. "Takuya always mentioned something about yin and yang…"

"Well, let's go see Shamamon, then," Bokomon said. Sora stared at him. Tobiatumon shrugged and ducked out of the tent, followed by the rest. Sora took one last glance at the two vixens and then walked out. As the group headed towards the large stone temple near the end of the village, an unnerving silence floated around the group.

Tobiatumon looked down at her partner. "Tag- you're it!!" She poked him with one of her tails and ran cackling away down an alley.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sora ran after the cat like digimon.

"Sora!" Junpei shouted angrily. "Damn it."

"We have to visit Shamamon," Bokomon looked at the alley. "He might be able to tell us if Sora is Takuya's other half and vice versa."

**Sora**

"Tobiatumon!" the brown haired boy shouted. His voice echoed off the cold damp walls. "Damn. This place is creepier than Halloween Town. Well, maybe not that creepy…"

He rounded a corner and found Tobiatumon standing in the corner of a dead end.

"Ha-ha!" She spread her wings and leapt into the air, soaring higher and higher until she was over the buildings and out of sight. "Try and catch me now!" said her far-away sounding voice.

"Ugh," Sora groaned. He glared at the sky. "Why me?"

"Sora!"

Sora turned around and stared at Luna for a moment, before he registered her presence. He walked up to the brunette haired girl.

"Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the others. Her cheeks turned a fine red at the contact of his skin to hers. The heir to Energy pulled the Keyblade wielder back to the others. Tobiatumon was standing behind Kouji and Kouichi a smirk on her face. Sora glared at his partner.

"Come now," Bokomon lead them up the stairs of Shamamon's temple. "Shamamon is a very busy digimon."

The group walked into the relic-like temple. Shamamon turned and looked at them. He smiled. Bokomon smiled at the ogre digimon.

"Shamamon, we wish to know if this boy is Takuya's other half," he said pointing to Sora, who had look on that reminded everyone of Takuya.

"Hm…" Shamamon started doing his little jig. As he finished, his eyes turned a bright white. He stopped and stood there.

_Destined… _an angelic voice, possibly female, said from Shamamon's mouth. _Yes, Sora is Takuya's other half. Sora is Yang, while Takuya is Yin._

"So Sora's ofuda reading must have been something like, I am Yang, I am light, but together we are balance, or something like that," Monodramon said, speaking up for the first time. Patamon nodded.

"What do you think Shinya?" he turned to his partner.

"I still can't get over the fact that my brother has a half," the Kanbara boy said. Suddenly the temple started shaking. Bokomon and Neemon fell down followed by the other rookie digimon without wings. Kouji looked at the walls.

"Could it be Golemon?!" he asked. Junpei stared at the wolf boy.

"Maybe, but we'll never find out standing around here!" Junpei said and ran out of the temple, followed by the rest. As the small group ran down the stairs, a horrible sight met them.

"Oh no!" Ziumi shouted.

TNT…BOOM!!

We're sorry, but Maleficent has gained control of this page. Authorization required…

**ACCESS DENIED**


End file.
